Punishment
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Arthur/Merlin. What if Uther thinks Merlin helped Mordred to flee, as he had made himself scarce on Arthur's advice, and then Uther forces Arthur to rape him to get Merlin to spill the names of his accomplices, and makes Morgana watch?


Arthur/Merlin. What if Uther thinks Merlin helped Mordred to flee, as he had made himself scarce on Arthur's advice, and then Uther forces Arthur to rape him to get Merlin to spill the names of his accomplices, and makes Morgana watch?

Livejournal Prompt =D

XXX

Merlin grasped the pillow in front of him to deal with the pain, and whimpered.

He caught eyes with Morgana, and she noticed the tears in his eyes. She looked away first, not knowing what to do, as Arthur pushed into and pulled out of the young servant.

This was all happening because he'd helped Mordred escape. Uther knew he had. He just couldn't prove it. He was the King, he didn't need to prove it, yet he hadn't killed him. Arthur and Morgana had fought for his survival. Fought for him. This wasn't just his punishment, he dully realized, this was a punishment for all three of them. Merlin was forced to basically be raped, Arthur was the one forced to rape him, and Morgana had to watch it all happen.

He let a few more tears leave his eyes, and he felt Arthur stop and spill his seed inside of him and he felt his body trembling even more. He felt Arthur leaving his body, and he heard him getting dressed.

Morgana left where she had been forced to watch, and approached the younger male in the room, pausing before she got too close to him.

'Merlin...' she trailed off.

He looked at her, his eyes glassy and unseeing.

'I'll take you to Gaius.' She said, her voice choked from the tears that would never leave.

Arthur pulled Merlin's clothes from where they had put them before this had started, and helped Morgana dress the servant. Once dressed, Arthur picked him up, feeling his manservant wincing and flinching away from him, and took him to where the Court Physician's rooms would be.

Morgana knocked on the door, and waited for Gaius to answer it. She felt a stab of pity for the old man. His nephew had saved someone, and had been raped as a result. Gaius would be the one would see Merlin as his weakest, and would have to help him.

Her thoughts stopped as Gaius opened the door, and after taking a minutes check of all three of them, motioned Arthur to place Merlin on his bed.

Arthur left as soon as Merlin was laid down, leaving Morgana to be the one to tell Gaius.

XXX

Arthur stood in the throne room, in front of his father.

'Well?' his father asked. 'Did he tell you?'

'No.' Arthur answered shortly. 'He swears blind that he wasn't the one to help the boy escape.'

'Then why was he scarce after the boy escaped?' the King mused.

Arthur blinked, and said, 'I told him that I didn't want to see him for a few days.'

Feeling the king's eyes on him, the prince continued, 'He had felt pity for the boy. I didn't want to hear about it.'

The King nodded absently, 'A good choice, though now I suppose that there is still a criminal at large.'

Arthur nodded.

XXX

Gaius stared down at his young protégé. He had looked on Merlin as a son since he had arrived from Ealdor, and Gaius hadn't had any children. What would Hunith think of Camelot now? The King of the land had ordered that her son be raped. He shuddered at how far the King would go to catch any being with magic.

'Will he be okay?' Morgana asked shakily.

Gaius nodded. 'Don't expect him to be emotionally okay for a while.' He warned her, 'His wounds will heal, but the feelings left behind by this will take a long time to heal, and an even longer time to let go.' Morgana nodded, and cast her eyes down in shame. Gaius felt his anger spike again, he had made his ward and only child watch and participate in this ...travesty.

XXX

Gaius and Merlin sat at the dinner table, and Merlin shivered. 'How are you feeling?' Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded, not speaking.

Gaius put food on the table, and watched as Merlin hardly ate any of it.

XXX

Merlin started talking to Morgana. They both felt shame about what had happened, and Merlin had felt the need to get everything off of his chest, and he felt that he couldn't tell Gaius. Morgana had been there, and she would understand.

They slowly got closer and closer, revealing their magic to each other, and being total equals.

XXX

Arthur eventually got a new manservant. They got on better, but Arthur would keep comparing him to Merlin.

XXX

Merlin and Morgana left Camelot, and travelled. They found the Druid camp. They got accepted, and they adopted Mordred.

They never returned.


End file.
